Studies are being conducted of the effects of aging on the bovine and human lens with emphasis on the protein components and their relationship to cataract formation. Particular attention is being directed at the generation of fluorescent components, insoluble proteins, high molecular weight components, and changes in the chemistry of the polypeptides components of the soluble proteins. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Lavers, G.C., Chen, J.H. and Spector, A.: The Presence of Poly (rA) Sequences in Calf Lens mRNA. J. Molecular Biology. 82: 15,1974; Stauffer, J., Rothschild, C., Wandel, T. and Spector, A.: Transformation of Alpha Crystalline Polypeptide Chains with Aging. Invest. Ophthal. 13: 135, 1974.